The invention relates to cigarettes, and, more particularly to a cigarette having a tobacco filler of ground tobacco as opposed to cut or reconstituted tobacco.
Cigarettes are typically made with a cut tobacco filler or reconstituted tobacco. One of the reasons for the use of cut tobacco and reconstituted tobacco as the filler is to provide structural integrity to the tobacco filler at the open ends of the tobacco column so the tobacco will not spill out.